Selalu
by Piringgg
Summary: "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Dengan itu, dua tangan bertautan, dua bibir bersentuhan. MakoHaru. Birthday fic untuk Akane Akemichi.


**Selalu**

**Disclaimer: **Free! milik KyotoAnimation.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Makoto/Haruka.

**Special for: **_Akane Akemichi_. Happy birthday, dear! _ai selai strawberry_. Thanks for always waiting.

**Beta: **ai selai strawberry. I really was born to meet you. Thank you.

* * *

**1.**

Makoto dan Haruka telah berteman lama. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Haruka, yang ada di hatinya adalah rasa kagum yang membara. Ia kagum pada kepiawaian Haruka, pada rasa cinta Haruka meskipun hanya pada air saja, kagum pada Haruka.

Namun tak lama, meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu kapan tepatnya, kekaguman itu telah berubah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Namun apa? Apa yang mampu membuat dunia tampak begitu indah hanya dengan kehadiran Haruka? Apa yang mampu membuat kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya hanya dengan kehadiran Haruka?

Ia pertama mengira bahwa itu adalah rasa suka, hanyalah rasa suka.

Namun, ah, Makoto akhirnya menyadarinya.

Dan ia tersenyum ketika ia **mengetahuinya**.

Ia... telah jatuh cinta.

**2.**

Makoto tidak pernah menceritakan perasaannya pada siapapun juga. Ketika ia ingin meminta pendapat, satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah Nagisa. Oleh sebab itu, dibawanya Nagisa ke sebuah taman tempat mereka dulu selalu bersama. Di situ, ia mengatakan bahwa temannya memiliki masalah. Tidak lama setelah Makoto menyadari perasaannya, Makoto menyadari bahwa rasa cintanya salah. Makoto tahu bahwa ia seharusnya tidak mencintai Haruka. Bahwa mencintai sesama jenis akan mendatangkan banyak masalah, pada dirinya dan Haruka. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Nagisa, yang adalah salah satu teman baiknya. Sehingga, baginya, berbohong sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa.

Nagisa awalnya tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup beberapa helai rambut pirangnya dan menatap angkasa. Seolah-olah di sana ada sesuatu yang akan menariknya. Seolah-olah ia baru saja diberikan suatu hal yang sangat diinginkannya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Makoto ingin bertanya apa Nagisa memiliki masalah. Namun sebelum Makoto sempat membuka mulutnya, Nagisa telah terlebih dahulu bertanya apa temannya memiliki harapan, apa yang lebih berharga bagi temannya selain orang yang dicintainya, apa yang temannya lebih pentingkan.

Makoto menjawab semuanya, sambil ia merebahkan dirinya ke rumput-rumput yang ada dan merentangkan tangannya, seolah mencoba meraih sesuatu jauh di angkasa sana. Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Makoto ingin meraih Haruka. Yang tampak begitu jauh, yang seolah-olah tak bisa digapai olehnya.

"Bila Mako-_chan_ mencintai Haru-_chan_, katakanlah."

Refleks, Makoto bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia bertanya mengapa. Bukankah harusnya hanya ia yang mengetahuinya?

"Karena aku telah terlebih dahulu **tahu**."

**3.**

Setelah sadar dari rasa shock bahwa seseorang mengetahui perasaannya terlebih dahulu, setelah Nagisa menyemangati Makoto bahwa Haruka akan membalas perasaannya, Makoto membangun kepercayaan diri. Ia sudah memiliki tekad dalam hati. Malam itu, malam itu juga Haruka akan mengetahui perasaannya ini. Ia membawa Haruka ke tepian pantai. Dan untungnya, Haruka tidak memaksa Makoto untuk terjun ke lautan dan berenang di tengah cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini. Malam itu, langit gelap, hanya dipenuhi beberapa bintang yang bersinar, dan deburan ombak sebagai pemanis suasana.

Mereka duduk berdua. Makoto memulai pembicaraan dengan topik-topik yang tidak ada maknanya. Lalu, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, malam semakin gelap dan dingin, dan saat itu Makoto menyadari bahwa Haruka telah mengigil. Makoto mendekat, sehingga kulit mereka berdua bersentuhan, mencoba untuk dapat memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada Haruka. Bila ia menggunakan mantel, jaket, atau apapun yang dapat menghangatkan, mungkin sudah akan ia berikan.

Hal itu membuat Makoto sadar, bahwa bila ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, Haruka bisa saja terserang penyakit. Hal itu menjadi peringatan, dan dengan segera Makoto mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruka."

Ya, Makoto mengatakannya. Tanpa jeda. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, ketika suatu hal singgah di masing-masing hati mereka. Sesuatu yang menggetarkan, yang membuat malam tak lagi dingin dan langit tak lagi gelap. Yang terasa hangat, yang terasa damai, yang terasa tak asing. Tak lama bagi Makoto untuk menyadari, bahwa rasa itu adalah rasa yang sama dengan dulu, ketika ia sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Haruka.

"Aku **tahu**."

Dan dengan terucapkannya dua kata itu, dua tangan bertautan, dua bibir bersentuhan.

**4.**

Keesokan harinya, Nagisa telah menunggu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ketika Makoto melihatnya, dengan segera ia berlari ke arah Nagisa, mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Nagisa menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya dengan canda. Dengan sikap periangnya yang seperti biasa, ia menanyakan bagaimana tepatnya Makoto mengungkapkan cinta. Haruka telah terlebih dahulu memasuki kolam, mungkin karena ia diam-diam malu mengingat lagi peristiwa yang mendebarkan itu, atau mungkin adasesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin di situ.

Kedua bola mata violet Nagisa bersinar ketika ia menepuk pundak Makoto dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu undangan pernikahan Makoto dan Haruka. Bahwa setidaknya Nagisa bisa menjadi _best man_ Makoto nanti, meski mereka semua tahu bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang diperbolehkan di negara itu.

Makoto menawarkan sebuah pelukan pada Nagisa, yang disambuty dengan cepat, _mungkin terlalu cepat_. Lima detik mungkin telah berlalu ketika Nagisa melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

_Terlalu cepat._

**5.**

Ada saat-saat ketika Makoto ragu dengan perasaan Haruka terhadap dirinya.

Tentu, Haruka pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Makoto sama seperti ia mencintai air. Hal itu membuat wajah Makoto memerah sejadi-jadinya, karena Makoto tahu, itu artinya ia telah dicintai dengan sangat oleh Haruka.

Tapi ketika Haruka tampak sangat_ intense _ketika berhadapan dengan Rin, kadang Makoto bertanya-tanya, apa Haruka memiliki perasaan pada Rin.

Apa dia hanya menjadi pelampiasan Haruka saja, atau apa ia memang dicintai oleh Haruka.

Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Makoto membenci dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa... tidak percaya pada Haruka? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menuduh Haruka sesuatu yang hal belum benar adanya?

Makoto ingin bertanya pada Haruka secara langsung, ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Karena, meskipun Nagisa telah meyakinkannya bahwa Haruka mencintainya lebih dari apapun juga, dia tetap ingin jawaban langsung dari Haruka.

Namun, belum sempat ia melakukannya, Haruka telah terlebih dahulu **tahu **dengan apa yang dipikirkan Makoto.

Maka tanpa ragu, diciumnya Makoto di depan semua orang yang ada (yang membuat Gou berteriak senang, sedangkan wajah Rin dan Rei hanya bisa memerah. Makoto tidak yakin dengan keadaan Nagisa, _entah mengapa ia tidak ada di sana_) hanya untuk membuktikan komitmennya pada Makoto. Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa Makoto berharga, bahwa ia mencintai Makoto dan _hanya mencintai Makoto_.

Ketika rasa bangga dan lega secara bersamaan memasuki dada Makoto, Haruka melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Dan Makoto hanya bisa tertawa lebar sembari menarik Haruka ke pelukannya.

**6.**

"Tidak akan ada yang akan bisa menggantikanmu, Makoto."

"Rin-_chan _sekalipun?"

"Ya."

"Jadi Haru-_chan _akan selalu bersamaku?"

"_Selalu_."

"Berapa lama?"

"Selama aku mampu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Haru-_chan_."

"Aku **tahu**, dan aku juga. _Selalu_."

Dua jiwa, dua hati, dua cinta. Mereka sedang mengucapkan ikrar yang sama. Dua jiwa saling mengucapkan cinta. Cakrawala sedang bersemu merah dan mentari telah bersiap kembali ke tempat istirahatnya. Mereka hanya terdiam di sana, dengan cinta yang membara mengelilingi mereka. Saling berhadapan, saling bertatapan. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka katakan. Karena dalam diam mereka telah berjanji, bertekad pada diri sendiri untuk akan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Apa serpihan perasaan itu suatu saat akan pergi, atau akan tersimpan abadi, tak ada yang tahu pasti.

Tapi mereka telah berjanji.

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

Dengan itu, dua tangan bertautan, dua bibir bersentuhan.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Saya tahu ini gagal, jadi... oke, saya gak tahu harus bilang apa. Bagi Anda yang merasa _kalau _gaya penulisan saya agak berubah di akhir cerita, itu karena saya membaca ulang fanfiksi saya yang belum sempat saya _publish_ dulu, dan mencoba gaya penulisan saya kembali. Tapi _tetep _aja nista, menurut saya.

Anyway, happy birthday, Adel! Ulang tahun Adel sebenarnya uda lewat, tanggal 2 Oktober lalu... Dan ugh, maaf memberikan fanfiksi nista seperti ini sebagai hadiah. Panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan _God __bless_, Del! 8'D

Oh, sebenarnya fanfiksi ini adalah _side story_ saya dari fanfiksi one-sided!NagiMako saya yang akan _publish _setelah ini. _Setting_nya sama, cuma dari _point of vi_ew yang berbeda.

Terima kasih untuk Mbak Nadya yang uda beta. u/u Terima kasih!

Dan, ah, silahkan me_review_. uwu Terima kasih sudah membaca.

(Btw, bagi kalian yang merasa pandai dalam menerjemahkan **Japanese-English**, dan tertarik pada _pairing _SasoDei, KaiLen, dan/atau PruJap, saya sedang mencari penerjemah untuk blog saya. Bagi yang berminta, silahkan hubungi saya di twitter ( akabanenatha) atau tumblr (piringgg) atau PM di sini. Terima kasih!)


End file.
